Set in Stone
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Celebrimbor's idea for a relaxing day with his lover is foiled by something ending up in Erestor's morning tea. But how did it end up there, exactly...? Sets up the backstory of Erestor's ring as mentioned in "The Tale of Celebrimbor and Erestor" and "The Defeat of the Holly King" (amongst other references).


Erestor had just sat down with his notes to draft a formal trade agreement between Eregion and a collection of small settlements of Men in the grasslands to the south. He had wanted to complete the draft as soon as possible, and so elected to take his morning meal at his desk. He had no sooner taken his first sip of tea and drawn the mithril nib of his pen out of the inkwell, but his study door was flung open.

"Well, you're energetic this morning," he said wryly. "Shouldn't you be saving that vigour for your anvil?"

Celebrimbor stood in the doorway, his arms crossed defiantly. "I've decided I'm eschewing my forge today."

Erestor raised a brow but couldn't keep from snickering at his lover's demeanour. "Whatever for? It must have given you some great offense!"

Celebrimbor shook his head. "No such offense. Come!" he said, throwing his arms wide, "This is no morning for sweating in a forge-house or staying closed up behind a desk! I don't know when we've had a more beautiful spring day. Let us spend it beside the river. What say you?" he said coaxingly, perching on the corner of Erestor's desk. "Swimming, lying under the trees, drinking wine, making love…."

Erestor smiled wryly, setting his pen aside, and turned to respond, but stopped short, pulling a face.

Celebrimbor drew back slightly, pouting. "I didn't imagine the very mention of making love would produce such a reaction."

Erestor gave him a look and shook his head, reaching again for his cup of tea.

"Please, Eres?" Celebrimbor tried, clasping Erestor's hand. "I know you are exceptionally devoted to your office, but… just for today? After all, you have the leave of the Lord of Eregion himself –"

"I think that tea has gone off," Erestor said, ignoring Celebrimbor and frowning at his cup. "Try it and see if you agree," he said, handing it to Celebrimbor. "I shall have a word with the Master Chef."

"I don't want tea," Celebrimbor said, putting it aside without even sniffing at it. "Come. We know the wine isn't off, so let us take a bottle down to the river, and some cheese and bread. And they'll still have plenty of those delicious apricots you love. Perhaps we shall even catch a few fish and roast them on a fire."

"Celeb… that sounds like a perfect day, truly, but I…."

Erestor had stopped and was pulling that face again, and now pressed a hand to his chest.

"Erestor? What is it?" Celebrimbor said seriously, jumping to his feet. "What troubles you?"

Erestor just shook his head and pushed away from his desk. "I'm going to see about that tea…," he muttered, standing up. He'd only taken three steps toward the door when his step faltered and he stumbled.

Celebrimbor was at his side instantly, catching him. "Eres! What's happening?" Erestor's gaze had gone glassy and he seemed to gasp shallowly as if being choked. "Oh, gods… please, breathe!"

Erestor didn't respond and Celebrimbor decided not to waste another moment. He lifted Erestor into his arms and ran out of the Lord's House as fast as he could toward the healing halls.

"He needs help, quickly, please!" Celebrimbor called out, rushing in. Erestor was still struggling for breath and not succeeding.

"My Lord?" said Master Healer Galen, emerging from his study. "What's happened?" he said, hurrying over when he saw the Chief Counselor in the Lord's arms.

"I don't know, he can't breathe," Celebrimbor said desperately.

"Come through at once," said Galen, hurrying into the nearest healing chamber. "What can you tell me?" he asked, helping Celebrimbor settle Erestor on the bed.

"Very little," Celebrimbor said, keeping hold of Erestor's hand and trying to soothe him. "I went to ask him to come spend the day by the river but he was hesitant and complained about the tea being off."

"Off in what way?" Galen said, running his hands over Erestor's throat and chest.

"He didn't say. What could be so wrong with _tea_ that would do this?"

"With tea, nothing," Galen said, pressing a hand to Erestor's forehead for a moment. "Except if it's been tainted."

Galen rushed to a cabinet in the room and took out a variety of jars and phials. From one, he took a handful of leaves and cast them into the hearth that was always kept lit, then he brought one of the phials to the bedside and bid Celebrimbor get Erestor sat upright. Galen tilted Erestor's chin up and began to pour the liquid into his mouth.

Immediately, Erestor began to cough but he could breathe again and was drawing great breaths, filling his lungs. His eyes watered from the fear and pain of nearly suffocating as he clung onto Celebrimbor.

"I've got you," Celebrimbor murmured, holding Erestor carefully and stroking his hair, hoping to keep him calm. "Just breathe… _please_ just breathe."

"I'll need you to drink this, Master Erestor, if you can," Galen said, holding out a deep goblet filled with a bluish liquid. "I've got you breathing again, but that won't counteract the poison alone."

"Then you know what poison it is?" Celebrimbor said, doing his best not to be demanding.

"Yes, my Lord," Galen said. "It is extracted from some fruit seeds. The fruit-flesh itself is quite safe and could have been several different types. It could have been entirely accidental, if the fruit pits were ground or chopped mistakenly."

"And if it was _not_ accidental?" Celebrimbor said, horrified at the very thought. "Has anyone else fallen ill?"

Galen shook his head. "None I know of, my Lord."

"So it's possible that someone's done this to him, intentionally?" Celebrimbor said lowly.

"I shouldn't want to speculate such a thing," Galen said quickly. "But… I couldn't say it was impossible."

Celebrimbor held Erestor a little tighter, pressing his cheek to Erestor's head. "I will find whoever did this," he vowed.

"Celeb, no, please…," Erestor said, his voice thin and weary. "Please stay with me?"

"I won't leave you as long as you promise not to leave me," Celebrimbor said. "But I shall find whoever is responsible, and they shall pay dearly."

"Celeb… don't…. You mustn't do anything -"

"Master Erestor, I must ask you to be at ease," Galen interceded. "That remedy will help, but that poison is very potent and you need to rest and allow your body to fight it. If Lord Celebrimbor had not brought you straight away, even a few moments later, there would have been nothing I could have done. You will need to drink a cup of this potion for the rest of the day as it is, so you must rest and not upset yourself."

"He will rest, Master Galen. I will see to it myself, if I may remain here," Celebrimbor said.

"Yes, I think that likely for the best, my Lord," Galen said. "And because I, too, have grave concerns about any poison of this sort, I shall send someone to investigate the kitchens at once. We shall likely determine very quickly if this was merely accidental and if anyone else might have ingested the same thing."

"I would thank you greatly to do so, yes. Please report it to me directly as soon as you learn anything," Celebrimbor said, drawing a chair up to Erestor's bedside.

"Of course, my Lord. I shall return at the next hour and will discuss my findings then," Galen said, hurrying out.

"Celeb, please don't be distressed. I shall be fine," Erestor said quietly, reaching for Celebrimbor's hand even as his beloved drew his other hand over his face and let out a long, shaky breath.

Celebrimbor turned to look at Erestor, who was still looking paler than even an Elf should. "Aye, thank the Lords I got you here at once. But if I hadn't? If I'd been in the forge-house? If no one had been there to get help? Erestor, if I lose you, I lose the only thing of worth in my life, the only comfort I've known since the day my accursed father took me from my naneth's side when she refused to go a step further at Alqualondë. I thought those days long since over…."

"Of course those days are over, Celeb. All is well now for our people. This was no attempted kinslaying, only an accident."

"We don't know that yet," Celebrimbor pointed out quickly.

"Don't be foolish now. What cause would anyone have to want to poison me?" Erestor laughed dismissively.

"I certainly can imagine none, but I have seen the face of treachery and it does not always look like that of a goblin. Yes, we have peace here, but we have prosperity as well, and we are a powerful realm. And you must not forget that there were many who were dearly aggrieved because of my forebears."

"Then we have quite a slipshod malcontent in our midst. They would not send the poison to the Counselor if they were after the Lord," Erestor said, entirely certain that Celebrimbor was far too paranoid about the whole thing.

"That is where you are wrong," Celebrimbor said, though, shaking his head and holding Erestor's hand tightly between his. "If someone harms you, they do twice the injury to our land. Eregion would very certainly lose her Lord if her Chief Counselor is lost, and I daresay there are few who do not know that."

Erestor sighed deeply. "Celeb, they should lose me just as certainly if you are lost, but… my love, is there anyone in our midst who could _possibly_ be so traitorous? We know all the people of this city… and, yes, as you say, we both have seen the face of treachery, neither of us are easily fooled. But, truly now, think you there is one Elf in this land who could harbour such hatred, such perfidy? Our hearing is as sharp as any, but there has been not even the faintest whisper of grumbling."

Celebrimbor sighed and shook his head. Erestor was right, he knew the signs of mutiny far too intimately and had never seen such amongst his people. Mendacity in the Firstborn was a rare thing as it was and extremely difficult to conceal from those who knew the look of it. But then Celebrimbor stopped as something occurred to him. "Ereinion would not treat with Annatar…," he said.

"Much as I have had my misgivings – and I have - even I cannot accuse _that_ Elf. He has not even been in Eregion since winter. So much the better for us."

"Aye, I know, but… there is none other I can think of whom I distrust even slightly."

"Exactly. So we mustn't distrust or rush to vengeance where there is no cause."

_But if there is cause... my vengeance will be terrible_, Celebrimbor thought. "You must rest, beloved," he said softly, settling a blanket over Erestor. "I promised the healer."

Erestor rolled his eyes but guessed he had little choice but to make himself comfortable until he was permitted to leave again. "I'm sorry, Celeb," he said, stroking Celebrimbor's hand.

"Whatever for, my beautiful Elf?" Celebrimbor asked, tucking one of Erestor's plaits back over his shoulder.

"You wanted to spend the day by the river. I should have liked that. But now here we are, stuck in the healing hall."

"This isn't your fault, you mustn't apologise. We will have other opportunities, thankfully."

"You must let me roast the fish we catch. You cannot cook," Erestor smiled. "They will be delicious cooked with the apricots, and that wine you're bringing."

Celebrimbor shrugged. "It's fortunate I met you," he said, leaning in to kiss Erestor.

* * *

After an hour, Galen returned to give Erestor more of the serum that would counteract the poison and add more herbs to the fire.

"My Lord, Master Erestor," he said, "I can find no indication that this incident was anything but accidental, but nor can I fathom how it occurred. None of the tea is contaminated with anything, no fruit stones are stored anywhere in the kitchens where they might accidentally be ground with together with nuts or meal…. I spoke with all who have worked in the kitchens these last days and none of seen anyone or anything unusual about. What's more, the kitchens are sealed through the night and none but Master Galabor is able to open them."

Erestor shook his head. "I cannot imagine he would do anything like this."

"I do not think it possible either. That poison, when handled, remains detectable. It stains the fingertips and leaves a unique scent about one."

"Then we search the city," Celebrimbor said.

"Celeb, come," Erestor said tiredly.

"It can do no harm," Celebrimbor argued. "If none of our people have been handling this stuff, we'll know."

"It should be accomplished quickly, my Lord, before the signs fade," Galen said.

"I want it accomplished as quickly as possible," Celebrimbor said.

"I shall send healers about the city at once," Galen said, with a deferential nod.

"What is this going to accomplish, Celeb?" Erestor asked. "If they find someone… what do we do? Throw them from the Lord's tower?"

"Of course not," Celebrimbor said, though the thought rather appealed to him.

"Well, I know of no dungeons built here for keeping prisoners," Erestor said.

"Perhaps we send the culprit to Oropher, then. Have the brigand housed in his cells," Celebrimbor suggested.

"He will not do that without charge," Erestor laughed.

"Then I will give his acquisitive son a boxful of jeweled rings, I care not," Celebrimbor said.

"Thranduil shall demand two boxes. One for his father's price of keeping a prisoner, another for his own price of not setting the prisoner free," Erestor said wryly.

"I forget how well you know these Sindar," Celebrimbor muttered. "Nevertheless, it is a bridge we shall cross when we reach it."

As it happened, none of the healers who paid very cordial calls about the city and even about the surrounding countryside had found any trace of evidence for the poisonous substance that had found its way into their Chief Counselor's morning tea. Celebrimbor knew well enough that he could not demand the investigation continue indefinitely; all they could realistically do was to be exceptionally wary going forward. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that there had been someone behind it, that it had been very intentional, a very targeted attack.

That was when he decided that the ring he was planning to fashion for Erestor should have more than fine rubies, well-worked mithril, and _Tengwar ithil_ of his own invention in its making. If the other rings he was creating in secrecy could give protection and preservation to an entire realm, the one meant for the one he loved above all else could do the same, safeguarding him from any who might ever mean his beloved harm.

For the first time in his life, Celebrimbor had a momentary glimpse of the sort of hurt and anger that could have driven an Elf to murder another Elf. It was a feeling he hoped never to know again, but he knew that anything, any_one_ who ever threatened Erestor may not meet with his mercy.

When he looked at Erestor, resting reluctantly upon the bed, he made himself call up a smile as he stroked Erestor's cheek. He knew he couldn't allow fear to poison the beauty of every moment he had with his beloved counselor. And that would be best accomplished by taking advantage of beautiful days all the more often, he decided.


End file.
